


Clouded Heads For Lust

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Series: Bingo Fic Fest 2019 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Sex Pollen, Smut, bingo fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Dan and Phil decide to get a new sex toy to help spice up their sex life a bit. But when Phil goes to buy something for them, his eyes catch on a plant in the store that releases this ‘sex pollen’. Now let’s just see what happens when the plant blooms.





	Clouded Heads For Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This could be seen as dubious consent but that’s not my intention! My intention is both parties are completely consenting to what is happening to them. 
> 
> Written for the @phandomficfests BINGO Fic Fest: Prompt- Sex Pollen
> 
> [View My BINGO](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kVz0jXneXs9g2ex4S-MIYmaeoGeU1Buc/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> So I didn’t like the trope of sex pollen and what it stood for but I wanted to do it to get my first BINGO on my card (I have two other BINGO’s planned on this card besides this one) and so I kind of used a bit of the trope and then took a lot of creative licensing with it!

They wanted to spice things up a bit in the bedroom. Or at least that’s what Phil has convinced himself that they have agreed upon. Mostly this is because he feels incredibly awkward as he’s stood in front of a random sex shop all alone because Dan _didn’t want to make it suspicious if he went. _Phil knows that Dan is doing this because he knows it makes Phil flustered to even so much as purchase a pack of condoms but this was a whole new level.

The goal was to find something new that they could use in the bedroom. It wasn’t like they were having bad sex. In fact, Dan is literally the best sex Phil has ever had in his life. He confidently say this after 10 years that sex with Dan remains the best. But it was Dan’s idea when they finished one night and he turned to Phil and said, “Would you mind if I bought a vibrator for us to use?”

Phil had sputtered. He’d literally been speechless. It’s not that that’s a bad thing because Phil _knows _it would be hot to watch Dan work a vibrator in and out of himself. But it jarred him. Because while he knew that Dan used sex toys often when he was alone, Phil still wasn’t expecting to have it be brought up so openly.

So now Phil’s here. After long talks and understanding of what they want, Phil is here, stood in front of the store with his palms sweaty and shaky.

Phil took a deep breath and pushed open the door, walking inside. He was instantly greeted by rows of X-rated DVD’s and other various sex toys. He swallowed down his fears and ventured further inside, trying to not make eye-contact with anyone else around him.

He had been walking around for a while before he came upon a display of what looked like plants. He stopped and stared at what they were. Phil carefully reached out and picked up one.

“Be careful with that.”

Phil quickly turned on his heels and faced another male stood next to him with the name tag reading ‘Slim’ on it.

“What is it?”

Slim reached out and took the plant in his hand. “This plant, here, produces sex pollen.”

“What is sex pollen?!” Phil instantly feels his face heat up and he finds himself sweating more than he had before as he tried to process what this weird plant even was.

“When the plant blooms, it releases a pollen into the air and those who come in to contact with it will be possessed with an intense sexual lust.”

Slim handed Phil back the plant and he took it back into his hands. He looked over the strange flower and noticed it looked like the petals were nearly bloomed out, they’d probably release their pollen in just a few days.

“Is it dangerous?”

Slim shook his head. “As long as whoever comes into contact with it can release those sexual feelings, they’ll be fine within an hour.”

Phil nodded and then looked over the plant one last time.

“I’ll take it.”

***

“I told you to go buy us a new sex toy and you bought a _fucking _plant?!”

Phil reached his hands up as he tried to stop the mini-tirade that is Dan whenever Phil buys something new that seems strange.

“This _is _a sex toy!” Phil argued. “Well, not really. Like you can’t…stick it inside you or…”

“Jesus Christ, Phil!”

“…But in a few days it’s going to release a pollen and we’re going to be so horny that we’ll want each other so badly and I thought, maybe, that would bring us back a bit to when we first started dating and couldn’t stop touching each other.”

Dan cocked up an eyebrow and grabbed for the plant that Phil had put on their kitchen table.

“Are you sure that this is what this plant does?” Dan asks. “Because I swear to God, Phil, if someone convinced you to buy a plant from like fucking Venus, you’re moving out.”

Phil tried to stifle a giggle as he looked at Dan and shook his head. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Let’s just see what it actually does.”

Dan just shrugged his shoulders and then carried the plant off to their bedroom where it sat for three more days.

***

Phil was coming back from the store a few days later when he opened the front door and noticed instantly something was different. There was a haze in the air and his head instantly felt a bit cloudy.

He looked around the room and followed the haze to their bedroom where a delightful smell weighed into his nostrils. He breathed in and felt a sense of urgency under his skin. One that made him feel like he needed to get onto the bed and get himself off.

He opened his eyes and looked down to where Dan was laying on the bed, his legs spread and a dildo working in and out of himself.

Phil walked over to the bed and Dan turned his head to him. Phil leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dan’s lips as Dan deepened it. His hand came up and wrapped itself on the back of Phil’s neck.

Phil reached between them without a second thought and wrapped his hand around Dan’s cock, pumping the slick skin a few times as Dan moaned loudly against his lips.

“How long?”

Dan gasped and pulled back. “A few minutes.”

Phil nodded and leaned in again as he kissed Dan harder. He took his hand off from Dan long enough to reached down in front of him and undo his own jeans. He pushed them off as fast he could as his cock sprung free and hit against his stomach with a wet smack.

He pulled himself onto the bed, pressing himself between Dan’s legs as he leaned down again to capture Dan’s neck with his lips. He sucks on the skin as Dan mewls and Phil reaches down between his legs and grasps the end of the dildo in his fingers.

Phil slowly pulled the dildo out from Dan as Dan arched his back and reached up, nails raking over Phil’s back. Phil threw the dildo onto the floor, not caring where it landed, and sat back, removing his shirt.

He can feel the heat under this skin and he’s so hard it’s bordering on painful. Dan looks the same way, the head of his cock a deep red, almost angry.

“You want me to fuck you?” Phil asks.

Dan nods. “Please! Do it now! Get inside me.”

Phil nods and his head, clouded with lust, tells him Dan is ready so he positions himself against Dan’s hole and pushes in slowly with hardly any give. He thrusts fast and hard, trying to get as deep as he can inside of Dan.

It feels so good. Phil finds himself feeling overwhelming relief with the pleasure of being inside of Dan.

His thrust quicken and Dan moans way louder than Phil’s heard in a long time. It’s over fast and that’s probably because they’re already so wound up from the pollen. But they go again, not stopping between orgasms, and after three, Phil’s way past his ability.

He falls down beside Dan, who is just as tired, and they curl up together and fall asleep, not even bothering to clean up their mess of lube, sweat, and other fluids.

When Phil wakes up, it’s nearly ten hours later. His body still feels heavy with fatigue and his legs feel tired. He turns and sees Dan is still laying beside him, his eyes just opening up too.

“So…that was a thing.” Dan says with a laugh.

“It definitely was.”

“‘M way too tired to do that again.”

“Same.”

Dan sits up in bed and stretches, his joints audibly cracking causing Phil to cringe. Phil sits up too, and winces at the sticky, dried fluids he feels on his stomach and by the way Dan’s not too keen on closing his legs, Phil figures Dan’s feeling the same way.

He can’t even remember if they used a condom but he doubts it.

“I need to shower.” Dan announces, getting out of the bed.

Phil nods and says he has to too so they head to the shower together and clean up. There is nothing sexual about it and there is no meaning behind it. They’re just cleaning themselves up and that’s it.

When they got out, they make their way back to the bed as Dan starts to strip it. Phil finds himself staring at the plant on their dresser, it’s flowers already back to how they were before, no more pollen being released.

“While that was fun and everything,” Dan says, looking up at Phil as he removes the last corner of the sheet from the mattress. “I think we’re getting a bit old to have that stamina that pollen needs to have.”

“Can completely agree.”

Dan lets out a laugh. “Like that was a lot of fun and I definitely got out a like months worth of sexual indulgences but I also like just having normal sex with you without having our senses clouded by that alien pollen.”

Phil agrees completely and takes the plant in his hands. He walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and opens the garbage can with his foot. He looks down at the £15 plant in his hands and shakes his head as he lets it fall into the garbage can.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my fic, leave a comment and some kudos and then send me a message on my Tumblr @yiffandquiff!


End file.
